The present invention relates to a planar antenna assembly.
In the related art, a planar antenna assembly including a planar antenna has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In such a planar antenna assembly, a planar antenna that receives a radio wave signal from the outside, and a transmission line that outputs the radio wave signal received by the planar antenna are integrally formed on a flexible printed circuit board.
In recent years, there is a tendency to configure a vehicle body with a resin. For this reason, instead of a metal vehicle body which may hinder reception of a radio wave signal, a fiber-reinforced plastic or the like which does not hinder reception of a radio wave signal, is used for the vehicle body, and for example, a planar antenna represented by the planar antenna assembly described in Patent Document 1 may be provided in a narrow gap of a roof portion inside the vehicle body.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-289578